The Scary Icky Yucky
The party makes it to the Feydark, but can they make it to the Feywild? Summary The episode opens up with party leaving Loth's Temple heading for the portal to the Feydark. When they come to where the portal is they find the building has been warded to keep Fey creatures in. Realizing that they are not coming back anyways the groups walks through the wards. Inside the building they find a room lined with empty guard posts. Trelle taking point heads for the blackness which comes at them as quickly as they approach it. After a short time they find themselves, they hear things moving all around them. The cave takes them to a house surrounded by a fence and only a very small path around. Inside the fence is a table that had been set up for tea with five black boxes each the right size for a member of the party. Trelle warns that his is trap likely by a Greater Fae and they need to be careful not to eat or drink anything. When Torq goes to sit down on the box that looks to be meant for him, an eye on the box opens up and looks at Torq. Once Troq stands up the box shows that it to has thin stick like arms and legs and walks off. After seeing this display the group looks to get out of the grounds in the hurry but the fenced in garden leads to a house and the only other way is the way they came. As Ket walks up to the house he greeted by the backdoor Butler who informs them that they are at the house of the Oolark. The butler shares that the Oolark would very much like to meet them but she is currently hosting another guest. Ket does his best to convince the butler to let them pass without seeing the Oolark but in the end they are not able to avoid it. The Oolark lets it be known that she would really like the party to stay as guests suggesting that the black boxes that are all over the grounds and that Torq had sat on were earlier guests, but another as asked for them and she is convinced to let them go because of this status. The party asks who this other might be. But she doesn't share. As the party leaves the front door of the house the are greeted by The Hogba who says he promised to take them to The Summer Canopy. So with little other choose the party heads off following the Hogba. Characters #Orem Rivendorn - Eladrin Wizard played by Stephen #Troq - Three-Quarter Orc Warrior played by Matthew #Randus Duthane - Human Artificer played by Brian #Ket H'zard - Half Elf Warlock played by Rob #Trelle Surestep - Elf Ranger played by Adriana NPC's #The Oolark #The Hogba Locations *Underdark. *Feydark - The house of the Oolark Notes The Oolark seems to take special enjoyment in having elves as guests. This is the first appearance of the Hogba since Episode 153: MmmmGwarf Links Official Post Mp3 Category:Episodes Category:Feydark Category:Underdark Category:Greater Fae Category:Season 4